


A Matter of Taste

by acherik



Series: Charles Looks Like A Rent Boy [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Booty, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Charles and Erik are on the road recruiting mutants. Erik can't help but comment on Charles' taste in clothes.





	A Matter of Taste

Charles stared lazily out the window. The grassy fields seemed endless like an ocean. The grass starts to blur as the car suddenly moves a bit faster, trying to pass a slow car in front of them, the only two cars out on the road in the outskirts of Alabama.

“We should stop by Helen Keller’s home while we're here,” Charles turns away from the window to look at Erik. His gaze is fixed on the empty road ahead of them. He's wearing a black v-neck, revealing his long, muscular neck, and a couple of his light brown chest hairs.

“We're recruiting, not on vacation,” Erik grumbled. “Besides, Tuscumbia is at least a couple more hours we can't afford to lose.” Charles sighed, knowing Erik was right. They had mutants to recruit, no time for dilly dallying. Charles reaches for the map on the dashboard, it was filled with black dots where all the mutants were, slashes through the ones they recruited, or tried to recruit. They've recruited about ten so far, which is an accomplishment considering they've only been to four states. There was one in Alabama, in a small town a couple hours away from Tuscumbia.

“Actually, we could. It's on the way,” Charles holds the map up to Erik who quickly glances at it then back at the road. Erik runs his fingers through his hair, a gesture he does when he's thinking.

“Fine,” he says after a while. Charles beams at him, a smile tugging at Erik's lips. “This is the only unnecessary stop, okay?” Erik turns to look at Charles, his blue eyes shining bright against the warm Alabama sun peering through the windows. He's wearing, for some odd reason, a white crop top and very short jean shorts. The shorts go up to his upper thighs, inner if he pulled them up a bit higher. Charles thighs were lean, despite his small figure. They were brushed with brown hairs and scattered a little with freckles. Erik's eyes trail upward, stopping at his stomach where a dark trail of hair leads to the button of his shorts.

“Can we stop now actually?” Charles question snaps Erik's eyes quickly back to look at the road. “I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since last night.”  
Erik nods, not looking back at Charles.

It takes about twenty minutes for them to find a restaurant. Erik pulls up in front of a small diner, the only restaurant in a twenty mile radius. The diner has a retro look from the outside, chrome outlining the roof and sides. Erik parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. “You should change before we head inside,” Charles is about to open the car door when he stops and looks at Erik.

“Why?” Charles looks down at his outfit then back up at Erik. “Something wrong with my outfit?” Erik can't help but laugh.

“You look like a rent boy, Charles,” Charles scoffs.

“I do not!” Erik nods as he continues to laugh. “I'll change my shirt,” Charles muttered and got out of the car. He walked over to the trunk and popped it, digging through his suitcase and pulling out a white shirt. Charles quickly stripped out of his crop top, dropping it to the ground, and pulling on the other shirt. Erik came around, halting when he saw Charles bend over to pick up the shirt, his butt cheek peeking out of his shorts. Charles stands up, his new shirt is as just as tight as his jeans. It clings to his chest, accenting his small waistline. “Better?” Erik nods, looking down at the ground as him and Charles enter the diner.

The inside matches the theme of the outside. Chrome stools line a red and white checkered counter, the booths are lined with red, plush seats. Salt and pepper shakers scattered on each table. Charles sits down at a booth a couple tables away from the door. The chair squeaks as he sits down, probably from his shorts, or lack of. Erik sits down across from him, studying the menus already placed at the table. A waitress comes by and takes their orders. Erik orders himself a burger and fries, Charles orders a French silk pie.

“You won't fit in those if you keep eating that,” Erik says when the waitress walks away.

“I can barely fit in them now,” Charles shrugs. “Raven made me do it back in my Oxford days. I didn't like the idea at first, but once I tried them on, they were quite fitting.”

“I can tell, your ass is hanging out of them,” Erik states, a smirk forming on his face.

“Why are you looking at my ass?” Charles smirked, leaning closer, propping himself on his elbows. Erik's expression goes grim.

“People can see it for miles, Charles. You're displaying it for the whole world to see,” Charles laughs. “And that shirt is no better,” Erik nods towards his shirt. “You're practically naked.” Charles smirks and licks his lips, Erik's eyes dart to his tongue, then back up to his eyes. Charles is about to say something, but their food comes. A burger is sent down in front of Erik, and a big slice of pie in front of Charles. Erik takes a knife and cuts his burger in half, handing a half to Charles. “I want you to eat real food.”

“Always looking out for me,” Charles smiles before he eats the half of the burger Erik gave him. Erik slides him his plate, allowing Charles to eat some of his fries too. When they clean the plate, Charles slides the pie towards Erik. Erik knows Charles is teasing him, so he picks up the spoon and scoops up the whip cream, taking his time to lick it clean as Charles watches. “You eat too slow,” Charles says quickly, grabbing the plate back and taking a big bite out of the pie.

The spoon comes out of Erik's mouth with a pop and he leans forward, taking another bite from the pie. “And you're hogging it.” French silk isn't Erik's first choice, but he licks that spoon clean with every bite he takes.

The waitress comes by a couple minutes after they finish the pie, setting down the bill. They both take a couple minutes to digest, before going up to pay. Charles pulls his shorts down a little when he stands, which is pointless considering no matter how far he pulls them down, they'll still be too short. They walk up to the cash register and Erik hands the lady a twenty.

“You two make a _lovely_ couple,” she sneered. Homosexuality wasn't very popular in the south, especially in the sixties.

“Thank you,” Erik smiled. He reached over and patted Charles’ butt, giving his left buttcheek a good squeeze. Charles bit down hard on his tongue, trying not to let out a shriek, or a moan, he didn't know. Erik hit his butt a couple more times. “Let's go, liebling.” Charles rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, walking quickly out of the diner. Erik trailed behind him, smiling proudly as they continued their drive.

“Stop smiling. It's not funny,” Charles pouted, turning towards the window. He watched as the grass flew by, trying to avoid looking at Erik's shark-like grin in the reflection.

  
“It kind of is, Charles,” Erik continues smiling as they start to reach Tuscumbia. “You dressing like _that_ ,” Erik looks at him and eyes his outfit again before turning his gaze back to the road, “is funny. What prompted you to dress like that anyway?”

Charles turns his body and looks at Erik. “It's about ninety degrees outside and we’re in Alabama! It's hot!” Erik shakes his head and laughs.

“You could've covered yourself up a little more,” Erik nods to his shorts. “I don't mind though,” Erik gives him a wink before turning his attention back at the road.

“Erik, pullover. Now.” Erik obliges, veering off the road to the side. Thankfully the road ahead of them and behind them is empty. Erik stops the car and looks at Charles with a confused expression. Charles quickly undoes his seatbelt and climbs into Erik's lap, his back hitting the steering wheel, making the horn blare out. “You've been toying with me all day, let me have you,” Charles wraps his arms around Erik's neck, crashing his lips down hard against Erik's, desperate with lust. Erik runs his tongue on Charles’ lower lip, Charles parts his lips and welcomes Erik's tongue in his mouth. Erik runs a hand through Charles’ hair, the other moving down to his butt and giving it another squeeze. Charles moans, starting to grind his hips against Erik.

Erik puts a hand on Charles’ shoulder, pushing him back. Charles stops moving his hips, wiping his mouth with his hand as its wet with saliva. “Not yet,” Erik gives his thigh a pat and gently moves him back into his seat. “Since it was your idea to go to Tuscumbia, you cannot touch me, below the belt, until we're there and at a hotel.” Charles pouts but Erik quickly covers it with a kiss. “Don't worry Charles, it'll be worth the wait. It always is,” Erik kisses him again before pulling away and driving back onto the road.

They arrive at Helen Keller’s house in about twenty minutes after entering Tuscumbia. Erik pulls up into the small parking lot and Charles gets out first, stretching his legs and pulling down his shorts again. When Erik gets out, he tries his best to shield Charles from the dirty looks people are giving him. “Oh dear,” an old woman said from afar. Erik took Charles’ hand and shot everyone who looked at Charles a dirty look as they toured the site. Charles looked absolutely ridiculous in his outfit as they walked through the house. The walls were lined with pictures and memorabilia.

When Charles would stop to look at something,  
Erik could quickly step behind him. “I'm not a child, Erik. You don't have to follow me around and watch over me.” Charles is reading one of the speeches on the wall.

“Well maybe if you weren't so scantily dressed, I wouldn't have to,” Erik said conversationally. Charles turned around and wrapped his arms around Erik's waist.

“You like it when I dress like this, don't you?” Charles smiles sheepishly before leaning in to kiss him. Erik kisses him chastely, pulling away and taking his hand again. “I saw everything, let's go,”  
Charles drags Erik out of the room and out of the historical site, back to the car.

“Anxious are we?” Erik says once he starts driving. Charles gives his thigh a hard squeeze. Erik grabs his wrist and moves his hand away. “Nearest hotel is in ten miles, think you can wait that long?” Charles nods grudgingly, sinking back down in his seat. Charles continues to stare out the window, watching as the sky starts to get darker and darker.

Erik pulls up to the hotel and gets out of the car, going to the front desk to get a room. While he's in there, Charles takes their bags out of the trunk and leans against the car door as he waits for Erik. Erik comes back about five minutes later, a room key in hand. Erik leads the way to the room, it's a couple doors down from the one they parked in front of. Erik takes his bag from Charles as he walks into the room, setting it down on a nearby chair. Charles closes the door behind him and sets his bag down besides Erik’s. Erik pulls Charles towards him by the button of his shorts. He immediately reaches down and cups his ass. “You've been toying with _me_ ever since you walked out wearing these,” Erik thrusts his hips against Charles’. “I could make you wait all night just for doing that to me,” Erik slaps his butt hard, making Charles let out a moan. “But unlike you, Charles,” Erik undoes the button of his shorts, finally taking those damn things off, and pulls them down, “I'm not a tease.” Charles steps out of them and pulls Erik down into a kiss. Erik moves his hands back to his ass and cups it in his hands. “The only person you display this ass for is me,” Erik gives it a slap, making Charles shriek with pleasure.

“I'm all yours Erik,” Charles kisses his neck now, sucking down hard. “Only yours,” Erik grabs his face and presses their lips back together. Erik quickly takes off his own pants, pulling away from Charles briefly to take off his shirt and then Charles’.

“Good,” Erik guides him to the bed, landing on top of him, moving down to kiss Charles’ collarbone. Erik moves down and gently grazes his nipple with his teeth, making Charles gasp beneath him. Erik places himself beneath Charles’ legs, spreading them apart. Erik smirks when he sees his cock already leaking and glistening with precome. Erik wraps his hand around the length of his cock, giving it a squeeze, making more precome leak out of the tip. Charles moans and starts arching his hips, trying to thrust in Erik's hand. Erik places a hand on his hip, keeping him in place. Erik drags his finger over the slit of his cock, before moving that finger and tracing Charles’ hole. Charles whimpers, projecting what he wants Erik to do to him. Erik's cock twitches at the image, but brushes it aside. “We've been doing what you want all day, Charles,” Erik slides his finger inside of him, right down to the knuckle. “Tomorrow,” Erik drags his tongue slowly over the veins on his cock. Charles lets out a loud moan, gasping when Erik adds a second finger. “Tomorrow I want you on your knees, my cock in your mouth. Then I'll suck you off. Then I'm going to fuck that ass of yours.” Erik takes the tip of Charles’ cock in his mouth while he works him open.

 _Yes, Erik. Yes. Anything you want._ Charles’ mental voice sounds as breathless as his moans. Erik takes his cock out of his mouth and his fingers out of him. Charles whimpers at the loss of contact but Erik soon climbs back on top of him and kisses him passionately. Erik soon rolls off of him and sits up against the bedpost. Charles moves to sit on his lap, giving Erik's cock a few strokes before precome leaks out of his tip. “I may have poor taste in outfits, but you have to admit, I have excellent taste in men,” Charles received a slap on his ass from Erik. Charles moans, jerking his hand away from Erik's cock to his own.

Erik grabs his wrist and takes his hand off his cock. “That's mine too,” Erik replaces Charles’ hand with his own and starts to stroke him slowly, lining his own cock up with Charles’ entrance.

“That's a bit possessive, Erik, don't you think?” Charles lets out a low moan as Erik pushes himself inside of him, his balls slapping against Charles’ ass. Charles starts riding Erik's cock as he still works Charles in his hand. “Erik, God. _Erik_ ,” Charles’ mouth falls open and Erik catches it with his own, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Charles only moans in response, letting Erik take control in his mouth.

Charles wraps his arms around Erik's neck to steady himself, pulling Erik even closer. “You're so beautiful, Charles,” Erik pulls away to kiss his neck. “You're mine, all mine,” there's more meaning behind the words, Charles knows there is. He pulls Erik away from his neck and moves him back up to his lips.

“All yours,” Charles kisses him again, breaking away to moan. “Erik!” Charles bites down on his lip as he spills into Erik's hand, falling weakly against Erik's chest. Erik comes soon after, Charles’ name leaving his lips as he does. Erik kisses Charles before he hits his butt again. Charles lazily rolls off of him as Erik goes to wash his hands.

He comes back a couple minutes later. Charles is already in bed, the covers draped over his butt, exposing his back and legs. Erik walks over to the other side of the bed, getting under the covers. Charles quickly moves to his side, Erik opens his arms and wraps Charles around him, holding him close. Erik gives his exposed ass a light slap. “I liked the shorts,” Charles chuckles and kisses Erik softly on the lips before they both fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually went to Helen Keller's house, worthwhile visit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
